Conventional recordable DVD specifications limit the editing capabilities of a user. When editing a movie (or title) shot by the user (e.g., from a vacation trip), the user is limited to marking specific positions on the title that identify a specific chapter/portion of a recording, showing/hiding the specific chapter/portion of the recording, or deleting the specific chapter/portion of the recording.
It would be desirable to allow a user to mark a chapter/portion, such that the chapter/portion may be played back using slow or fast motion.